


In which Newt has lipstick on his collar

by slightly_oblivvyous



Series: Newmann in 1000 Words or Less [13]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: implied skype sex?, lipstick markings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo sends Hermann a message which Newt happily delivers. </p><p>(I just really wanted to mark someone with lipstick kisses, okay?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Newt has lipstick on his collar

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this mostly as an assurance that I am in fact still writing. Also, if you're reading this note, keep your eyes out for a pretty big piece coming from me within the next month! (And by pretty big I mean like 6k words, but that's big for me.)

"Hey Hermann, I’m home!"

"Yes, so I hear," Hermann said flatly, wincing as the door slammed behind Newton. "I trust Tendo made his flight on time?"

"Mmyep. And he gave me a message for you."

Hermann glanced up from his laptop to gesture at his desk. “Good, just leave it on there and I’ll check it later.”

"Sure thing!" Newt hopped up onto Hermann’s desk, meeting his scowl with a look of peevish innocence.

"Newton, I’m very busy, what do you want?"

"Just delivering Tendo’s message like you said, dude."

"What?"

Newt loosened his tie and pulled his collar to the side, revealing a trail of dark lipstick kisses along his collarbone which disappeared under his shirt. Hermann reddened slightly.

"Ah, I see. And did this message have a… verbal component as well?"

"Do you want the sounds made while the message was being recorded, or just the actual message, because the first part could get pretty lengthy—"

"Just the message, please." Hermann closed the lid of his laptop and placed it carefully on the coffee table before standing. "I’ll hear the rest of it later."

A thrill ran down Newt’s spine and he grinned in anticipation. “Have I told you how much I love it when you say things like that?”

"Repeatedly." Hermann stood in front of Newt and leaned on his cane expectantly. "The message?"

"Oh, um, he said you’re responsible for getting us to work on time while he’s gone…"

"Naturally."

"… and not to have too much fun without him, but then  _later_ he said, and I quote, ‘you two enjoy the extra space in the bed and then give me allll the details,’ or, maybe, a Skype call? He didn’t say that last bit, I just figured if you wouldn’t mind it—”

"What time do you expect he’ll reach his hotel?" Hermann asked absently, pressing a fingertip to the center of each lipstick smudge on Newt’s skin.

"Uh, I think 9:30 our time, but it’ll only be 6:30 there."

"Good. Send Tendo a text so he’ll know to expect us. You can deliver the rest of the message then."


End file.
